History
Mr. Fred is by far one of the most famous teachers to grace the halls of Ringgold Senior High School. His notoriety has reached students of his American Cultures classes down to the despicable freshmen who haven't even heard of the Spanish Flu. Those who know him know him well, but do they know him well enough? Probably not. In order to appreciate this legendary man, we must delve into his history of nearly 400 years... Early Childhood to Eternal Life Scott L. Frederick was born to Paul Frederick and Anne Frederick on April 3, 1515. However, his childhood is relatively mundane, and so it shall be skipped. The Fredericks were a wealthy English family, thus allowing young Mr. Fred to attend Oxford, where he soon recived a degree in History. Shotly thereafter, Mr. Fred, being an adventurous man, met up with Ponce de Leon in 1535. Together they found the glorious Fountain of Youth, which was located closer to modern day Pittsuburgh, rather than Florida. Upon the discovery of this sacred place, Ponce de Leon had a revelation. In it, he saw the entire future laid out in a single timeline. To his surprise, Mr. Fred was present for over 500 years, leading great countries from the sidelines, only stepping forward when situations were dire. Right then and there, Ponce de Leon told the great leader of the future to drink from the fountain, to drink until his thirst was quenched. Following his friend's advice, Mr. Fred proceeded to drink an entire gallon of the sacred Aqua vitae, which granted him an incredible gift. While he did not grow younger, the mystical water added centuries to his natural human lifespan, causing him to age much slower than he otherwise would have. Founding of The New World After drinking from the Fountain, Ponce de Leon revealed to Mr. Fred the destiny which he had seen. He was given the option of leaving the explorer in favor of a more noble cause. Mr. Fred accepted his challenge, and he left for Europe with haste. As far as historical records show, he was the last living person to see Ponce de Leon, who disappeared shortly thereafter. However much was ahead for Mr. Fred despite the disappearance of Leon. When Mr. Fred returned to England turmoil was brewing across the country side. Some citizens had broken away for the Church of England as they felt it did not fully complete the work of reformation. However for some this was not enough. They felt they still could not fully practice their Puritan religious beliefs in peace. Still though, not one person could conjure up a plan to achieve this goal, except for Mr. Fred. Legend has it that on a Wednesday night Mr. Fred had a dream of mighty ships sailing over huge ocean waves and landing on a coastline miles away from Europe. Leading these ships was Mr. Fred. When he awoke, Mr. Fred immediately put his plan into action. He and his Puritan followers formed a group which he called the Pilgrims as Mr. Fred's favorite dessert was Pilgrim Pie. Soon The Mayflower was constructed with the financial aid of Mr. Fred and his parents. Soon, on September 6, 1620, Mr. Fred and the Pilgrims boarded and left the harbor, waving goodbye to their past homeland but looking forward to a new start with Mr. Fred as their leader. {C} The Fred Revolution After the settling the New World, Mr. Fred helped to construct and improve the colonies. Within a hundred years the area was a bustling scene. However, colonists were growing agitated with their English leaders and burdening demands. During this time, Mr. Fred imagined a new nation. He saw the potential for a powerful country in the colonies and he knew the only way to achieve this goal was to separate from England. With this motivation in mind, Frederick fired the “Shot Heard ‘Round The World” at British troops in Lexington. Thus began The American Revolution. During the war, Mr. Fred provided advice and tactics to George Washington and persuaded the French to assist. Scott Frederick even crossed the Delaware River with Washington and helped defeat the Hessians. Mr. Fred was also present at the Signing of The Declaration of Independence as well. Unfortunately, John Adams accidently smudged his name when he was signing his own. Mr. Fred’s blurred name was then mistaken as an ink splash and removed from the Declaration of Independence. However, Mr. Fred was not bothered by this and continued his command of American troops. Within a few years, the British had been beat and America had gained its independence. The Napoleonic Era' ' Mr. Frederick later traveled to France for a vacation. However, he would soon find himself tangled up in the French Revolution and Napoleon Bonaparte’s European conquest. Mr. Fred helped the poor French citizens to overthrow the government and reclaim their nation. But when the insane and bloody beheadings began Mr. Fred took refuge in Austria and waited until the killings simmered out. Soon France gave way to a new leader, Napoleon Bonaparte. Mr. Fred respected this great military man and was a good friend of him. Napoleon even paid for a painting of Mr. Fred on horseback so it may be hanged in his palace. Fred agreed and thus the famous piece of artwork was created. Napoleon also sold his Louisiana territory to the U.S. as another gift for Fred. However, as great as their friendship seemed, Napoleon became increasingly demanding. He discussed taking over Europe and forming a greater France. Mr. Fred advised against Napoleon’s insatiable urges to battle with Europe but this was a losing argument for Fred. He quickly thanked Napoleon for his hospitality and moved back to America. Napoleon, in a fit of anger for losing his best friend, had the portrait of Mr. Fred thrown away and redone with himself on the horse instead. The original painting was later recovered by a French soldier and sold to the Black Market. The painting was then bought years later by the U.S. government and kept secret from the world. The Civil War of the Frederick States of America' ' After returning to the United States Scott Frederick bought a house near Pittsburgh and worked as a railroad inspector. Times soon got rougher though as the North and South became divided. Soon war broke out and Mr. Fred was called to Washington by Abraham Lincoln. Fred had military experience from the Revolutionary War and was seen as a formidable opponent by the South. Therefore, Lincoln wanted his expertise. Fred’s military strategies allowed Lincoln and the Union to quickly end the war and bring the South and North back together. But Mr. Fed did not always sit out in the sidelines of the Civil War. He participated in the Battle of Gettysburg and even wrote the Gettysburg Address for President Lincoln. The great Frederick was even present at Appotomax for the official surrender of the South. Time Before and During World War I' ' Scott Frederick returned back to his home in Pennsylvania at the end of the Civil War. There he attended college and attained a bachelor degree in History. Mr. Fred then began teaching at an elementary schoolhouse. He worked there for several years but found the children to be too rude for his tastes. He left shortly thereafter and went to work in the shipping industry. He sailed with merchants across the world as he gathered souvenirs from his journeys. He stayed in China for months too as he studied his “long life” condition. He practiced meditation and Kung-Fu with Chinese monks as well to help develop diverse skills. Mr. Fred realized he would live a long time so he planned to study every aspect of human life possible. This led him to trips to Africa, Australia and South America. But Mr. Fred soon grew home sick and retuned back to The United States. He picked up a job in a steel mill where he made an average salary. But despite the serene setting in America, Europe had just plunged into darkness. Franz Ferdinand was just assassinated and World War One was beginning. The president, Woodrow Wilson, called upon Mr. Fred for his military services once more. Mr. Fred had no complaints to dig into the French trenches and fight the Germans. Mr. Frederick even said, “I always wanted to go back to France!” In two months Fred was deployed overseas. At first the battlefield was a grim place. Bodies littered both sides. Wounded men huddled in ramshackle bunkers as diseases spread like wildfire. Mr. Fred was not discouraged however! Instead, on his first day of deployment he grabbed a Maxim machine gun and walked across No Man’s Land whilst firing into German troops! The Germans missed every shot out of pure fear as The Great Frederick marched forward unscathed. The Germans quickly turned tail and retreated in the face of an unstoppable force. Mr. Fred was soon hailed as a hero of WW1 for single handily defeating the Germans. World War Two: Fred Strikes Back' ' 1945 has now rolled around. Thousands of lost lives weren’t enough to keep the world out of war once more. Germany, Italy, and Japan formed the Axis Powers and slowly took control of Europe. The U.S. entered the war shortly thereafter and began invading Germany as Russia closed in from the other side. During this time, Mr. Fred, still being young, enlisted in the U.S. Army. He was sent to boot camp for several months and then immediately shipped over to the Pacific Theatre of War. He was sent on a DUKW across waters to the Japanese island of Iwo Jima. There he fought side beside other proud Americans and led bayonet charges into Imperial ranks. Mr. Fred showed no fear and no mercy. Within days Mr. Fred had allowed the U.S. to take over the island. He then grabbed an American flag and a pole and shouted for a few good soldiers to assist him. Together they scaled the highest mountain at Iwo Jima and planted the good ole’ red, white and blue flag for all of Japan to see. However, was this was not Mr. Fred’s last act in World War II. After Iwo Jima, Mr. Fred was relieved of duty and sent back to America. But he was soon called up again as the government was short a pilot for the Enola Gay. Mr. Fred eagerly took the job and flew the plane oversea to enemy territory. Within hours the plane dipped over Hiroshima. Scott Frederick looked at the window and shouted back to the crew, “Drop the Bomb!” Mr. Fred then slid down heavy goggles to shield his eyes from the nuclear blast and flew on past the burning land beneath him. When he arrived back in the states he was awarded The Congressional Medal of Honor and was even in attendance at the Yalta Conference. Scott Frederick thanked the nation’s leaders but decided that he would never enter a war again for the rest of his life. Fred and Civil Rights' ' Around twenty years after WWII America moved into an era of rethinking. The time of Civil and Equal Rights was happening and the movement was strong. Mr. Fred felt great urgency to help and participate in the movement and thus he moved to D.C. There he met up with Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and became good friends with the man. Mr. Fred would soon become one of the greatest advocates of the Civil Rights movement. He helped MLK write his speeches and even participated in the March on Washington. However, on the fateful day of April 4, 1968 when Martin Luther King was assassinated Fred felt a rush of emotions. He was angered at this obscene murder and vowed to exact vengeance on the killer. An investigation led by Fred brought them to James Earl Ray. Mr. Fred was thankful he did justice for Dr. King but needed to relive his stress. Mr. Fred then supposedly spent several days at home back in Pittsburgh but some rumors have surfaced that Mr. Fred attended Woodstock instead. These claims cannot be proven however so Scott Frederick shall be given the benefit of doubt. Berlin, Reagan and Fred' ' As time passed on Mr. Fred returned home to PA and found a job at Ringgold High School. He was soon teaching history to eleventh graders and was a very enjoyable educator. Here he created his famous quote, “I just give you facts. You make any valid judgment you want.” This quote would soon be repeated every year for many years as this was Mr. Fred’s last official occupation before retiring. However, Mr. Fred saw much more excitement in the 1980’s. He became a superb campaigner for Ronald Reagan, one of his favorite presidents to date. He was also present for Reagan’s inauguration on Monday, January 21, 1985. Mr. Fred also traveled to Germany to protest the Berlin Wall and help tear it down. A famous photograph was captured of Mr. Frederick on top of the Berlin Wall shaking his fist in defiance. (This photo was however edited by the U.S. Government.) Mr. Fred, after the destruction of the Berlin Wall, moved back to Pennsylvania once more. He picked up teaching history at Ringgold High School again and continued this career until his retirement in 2012. Mr. Fred also agreed to never leave the country again. Or at least for a while… Final Thoughts and Government Conspiracy' ' Mr. Fred was truly a great man as proven by this factual biography. He was an integral part in the American Revolution, Civil War, the Civil Rights Movement and much more. But why is it that no one in America knows this man? It’s rather simple. The U.S. Federal Government realized the eternal life of Frederick near the start of the Napoleonic Age. Since they realized Mr. Fred would live for almost forever they decided it best to cover up the facts. The government believed it was in the best interest of America that the public did not know of Mr. Fred’s involvement in history spanning over 400 years. It could cause unneeded attention and confusion. The U.S. did not want its citizens pestering the great hero of our nation so they rewrote history and removed all traces of Mr. Fred. Or so they thought. This brief but accurate story of Mr. Fred’s life is the sole remaining factual evidence of his true life. Trust me. I just give you the facts. Thus I am sad to see a great man retire from teaching. But the future is bright for Mr. Fred as there are many new doors waiting to be opened. It is even rumored he could run for president but I do not condone such claims. Hopefully the Frederick Legend will live on for thousands of generations. Mr. Fred was and forever will be the only perfect American. Long live Mr. Fred. Long live the facts.